


À la Rentrée

by StefoftheHill



Series: AO3 Prompt Generator [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AO3 prompt generator, Come play, Docking, I’m willing to pay somebody to name these, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon fairy bondage, Milking, Oral, Sex Magic, Small Penis, Swear by all that’s holy there will be plot in the next chapter, intercrural, lots of sex magic, magical penis enlargement, public sex that turns out not to be public, sensible lesbians, so much sex magic, tags to be added each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefoftheHill/pseuds/StefoftheHill
Summary: Seth really wants to make a deal with a fairy, but first he needs to find one, and the internet isn’t as helpful with that as he would like.Fic will be posted one chapter per week until the last chapter goes up on Halloween.





	À la Rentrée

Fae bars don’t exactly advertise, so when Seth decided to find one he was stuck with recommendations from a few sketchy message boards online. 

It took three days to psyche himself into trying the first one and, after spending an hour getting his hair to look perfect, Seth arrived only to find that the internet had lied. The Spruce Circle was just a bar, nothing otherworldly about it. A sympathetic pair of lesbians bought him a drink when they noticed him moping, and had been kind enough not to laugh when he drunkenly told them why he was trying to find a fairy. 

“Just a thought honey, but if you do find a fairy bar you should probably not pre-drink before you make any deals. The best case scenario probably involves not getting what you want,” one of them offered, patting his hand and pushing another shot across the table. 

When he woke up to a furious hangover the next day Seth accepted their wisdom. One of his drinking buddies had scrawled, ‘Good luck with your deal’ along his arm in sharpie. 

The second time he tried finding a fae gathering place Seth knew he had struck gold before he’d even finished parking his car. For one thing it didn’t have a name, or if it did it wasn’t listed outside. Plants had pushed their way up through the cracks in the sidewalk and were growing like mad, small purple buds on dark green foliage that grew against the bar, knee high wild grasses, clover that had spread over the pavement itself and thrived despite pedestrians walking on it every day. The newspaper box on the corner had been engulfed by a rose bush, and there was a magpie perched on a lamp post half covered in ivy. You would have to be a idiot to miss the establishment’s otherworldliness. 

From across the street colourful leaded glass showed light and movement inside, but didn’t display much in the way of details, and while Seth wished that he could look inside the fact that he couldn’t wasn’t enough to keep him out. He stayed in his car for longer than he’d admit before pulling the keys out of the ignition and locking the door behind him. 

The last bit of sun had disappeared behind a building and as he got closer the purple buds unfolded to add a sweet smell to the air. An unexpected caw from one of the magpies made him startle, and Seth glared at it before he hauled on the brass handle. 

Inside was busy, full of movement and sound. People, or creatures who looked like people, all wove through each other’s space, drinking and laughing, and speaking loudly enough that all their sound merged into one unintelligible mess. The tables matched only in that they were all made of wood, but some were round and some were square and only half of them were the same height. Two separate groups on opposite ends of the room were singing but hadn’t chosen the same song, and a couple by the dart board were amusing themselves by miming throwing darts at the group furthest out of tune. The bar itself took up the nearest of the short walls, surprisingly facing the giant hearth of a fireplace on the far side. 

When the sonic wall hit him in the chest Seth almost let out a laugh. It wasn’t what he had expected from comic books and movies, or from his grandmother’s quiet warnings. Instead he took a breath and forced himself to make his way to the bar. 

With as busy as the night was Seth was lucky that as soon as he reached it a stool came free, so he sat and tried to get the bartenders’ attention. There were two women behind the massive oak counter, both of whom were tiny, at least compared to most of the other patrons, and both who were almost flying as they poured. Each had an overturned wooden box to stand on while pulling drinks, and they moved around each other in perfect sync. 

The one closest to Seth had crazy purple hair, and he tried waving again to catch her attention. Without looking she rudely stuck out her palm facing him in a universal symbol for wait. 

Lacking the distraction of a drink, Seth let his gaze drift across the room, trying to figure out who he should approach for a deal. The internet had been surprisingly unhelpful about that, just saying that only some fae could make deals, and only some fae would make deals, and if you asked the wrong person impolitely things would go badly for you. 

At the far side of the bar he made eye contact with a man who was spinning a half full bottle, and suddenly Seth didn’t want to look anywhere else. He was cute, in a messy don’t-take-home-to-mom kind of way, with wild reddish blond hair and a scruff to match. The hand that wasn’t playing with his bottle was drumming something on the bar, like even when he sat he couldn’t stay still. 

Seth realized he was staring, made himself look down for a second, and when he looked back the man had a slight smile and was gesturing the purple haired barkeep over to him. He leaned across the counter and seemingly said something to her, because she turned and looked at Seth directly for the first time. She pouted back at the man, and must have said something by the way he chucked, but was already swaggering over to Seth. 

“He says I’m supposed to be good to you,” she said once she was close enough that her voice would carry without shouting. “Which has spoiled all my plans for the night, but who knows what other fun could walk in the front door. You want a drink.” 

The way she said it was not a question. 

“I don’t know, what do you have?” 

She looked disappointed that he was going to make her work, but obligingly listed off a dozen specialty brews that Seth recognized most of. 

“Or,” she said leering and leaning across the counter, “You could try one of the house specials.” 

A peanut whipped through the air and bounced off her ear. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll be good!” 

Seth wondered who else in the bar was fighting their nature and trying to be good. He chose something off her list that sounded familiar, and had money on the bar before she could get back with it. 

“What’s his name?” Seth asked, accepting the drink and nodding towards the other man. 

She snorted, “Wow, you’re green. If you want his name go ask him yourself.” Then she was flitting away, her attention taken by another patron before he could ask anything else. Seth took a few sips to fortify his courage and then made his way through the crowd. 

“Thanks for the intervention, I wasn’t sure she was ever going to take my order. My name is Seth.” 

“Hello Seth,” he said, deliberately, like he was rolling Seth’s name over his tongue. “You can call me Dean. You’re interesting,” he said bluntly. “Usually people like you don’t come here. Or they get a few feet in and decide they want to drink somewhere else. We take bets how far the gawkers will get around Halloween. But here you are, a pretty thing just walking in like he owned the place.” 

“You must not have noticed me sitting in my car psyching myself up.” 

Dean chuckled, and his laugh lines made Seth feel warm. Then Dean made eye contact with someone behind him and he felt a presence over his shoulder. The man who put his drink down was big and dark and made Seth’s mouth go dry in the best kind of way. He pushed black hair out of his face and raised an eyebrow at Dean. 

“Meet our new friend, his name is Seth.” The way he shook his head and rolled his eyes spoke of a long friendship, but he didn’t say anything, just offered Seth a nod and went back to his drink. “What brings you here tonight?” 

Seth tried to think back to what his grandmother had said when he was little, and decided she would have approved of the direct route. “I was hoping you could give me some advice. I’d like to make a deal and I don’t know who I should ask.” 

Dean huffed under his breath, and looked at the man sitting beside him. “Just like that, he wants to make a deal.” 

The big man broke eye contact with Dean to look somewhere across the room, near the fireplace. Seth followed his sightline, but couldn’t see anything aside from a few booths set into the wall that looked to be empty. 

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s the best choice.” Dean spun around and hopped off his stool with a flair he was starting to expect, then put his hand on Seth’s back to guide him across the room. The other fairy followed more subdued, so he assumed that Dean was just always turned up to eleven. 

“You, my new friend, are going to be introduced to the owner of this establishment. Mind your manners or he’ll feed you to the pixies.” 

When they got closer some of the frantic energy from the rest of the patrons eased off; Seth didn’t realize it had been influencing him until it subsided. 

There was a man in the booth closest to the fireplace, sitting at the bottom of the U where he would be invisible until people were right on him, with dark hair and beard and dressed in a sharp black suit. He was handsome, to the point where Seth started to wonder at the percentage of beautiful people in the bar, then he looked up and Seth felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes were stunning, icy blue and electric even in the subdued lighting on this side of the room. Seth couldn’t have blinked if he wanted to. The man’s lips curled up into a slightly off putting smirk. 

“Well if this isn’t a delightful surprise,” he said in a thick musical accent. “What have my boys brought me?” 

“Our new friend says he wants to make a deal,” Dean said, as he and the big man slid into the booth on either side, not leaving space for him to join them. “His name is Seth.”

“Well Seth, welcome to my bar. My name is Finn and you have come to the right place, because I am always interested in hearing petitions.”

Seth assumed he was just supposed to make his case — luckily all the last minute presentations at work would be useful for something. “I understand that some fairies are able to make physical changes to baseline humans, and I’m interested in finding someone who can help me with that. I do have some money, though I understand that you might want a favour instead, which I’m also comfortable with. Just name your price.” 

“That’s nice darlin,” Finn interrupted before he could start rambling, “but in order to negotiate you still have to tell us what you want.” It was unsettling how the fairies gave the impression of leaning in, tense and hungry without actually moving. Seth wished he had practiced this bit. 

“I want you to make my dick bigger.” 

There was a pause, then all three men burst into laughter. Seth flushed and tried to suppress the spike of anger. 

“Really, you’re here for your dick?” Dean said around his giggle. He had the nerve to wipe a tear from his eye. “Usually when someone is here for their dick it’s because they’ve heard I’m a great lay!” 

“Take off your pants dear,” Finn said. Seth didn’t think he could blush harder, but there was even more heat in his cheeks now. 

“But there are people around.” 

Dean snorted, then gestured with his drink to the rest of the bar. “There may be bodies here, but few of them qualify as people, and none of them will care if they see your tiny little prick.” 

The big one who hadn’t spoken yet chuckled and took another drink. 

“Besides,” Finn drawled, “We need to know what we’re working with. You want us to make your cock bigger but didn’t think you’d have to show us your dick to get it? We can’t bargain a price if we don’t know what kind of work we’ll need to do. So put your prick on the table so we can decide what we’re going to do.” 

Seth carefully drew his pants to his knees then leaned forward until he could rest his sack on the table in front of him. His dick nestled shyly on the skin, too short even to reach the table. The cool feeling against his scrotum was a direct contrast to the burning in his face. Then he had to look down when he felt pressure. 

The silent one had put two of his fingers on Seth’s dick, more than enough to cover it, and was petting it. “Pretty little thing,” he rumbled. 

Finn sighed and knocked the other’s hand out of the way, then gripped Seth’s dick by the head to inspect it. 

“Roman’s right,” Dean said, finally giving a name to the big guy. “You’ve got a sweet little package there. Sure you want to deal with us instead of finding a dude who likes tiny dicks?” 

Seth couldn’t keep his mouth closed any longer, and he felt the last of his composure snap. 

“I’ve dealt with snide comments for my entire life. I’ve heard it from friends and lovers, and a high school gym teacher who probably shouldn’t have been looking. I’ve had girls who laughed and guys who said I wasn’t worth their time. I have had enough. If you can’t do anything just tell me!” 

Finn pushed the paperwork he’d been doing to the side and crossed his arms. 

“Oh I didn’t say anything about not being able to help. Alright, here’s the payment. For the next year on the new moon each month you’ll come here and give us service, anything we ask for. In exchange for this I’ll give you a nice big cock. Agreed?” 

“Yes!” Seth almost tripped over the word he was so anxious to get it out of his mouth. 

“Alright then, give us a kiss to seal the deal and we can get started. Dean, can you please get the manacles.” 

Seth’s brain was caught in the thought of kissing each man, but doubled back to the word manacles. 

Before he could say anything Dean shrugged off his leather jacket, put his palms together, then twisted and flexed his hands in a pattern too difficult to follow, until he pulled his hands apart. There was a feeling of air rushing into a vacuum and the heavy perfume of smoke and cinnamon, then wrought iron clattered to the table. 

Seth couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pile of cuffs and chain, until he forced himself to break his gaze to lock eyes with a smirking Finn. 

“Do you still want it, sweet little thing? Is it still what you’ve been dreaming of?” 

Every inch of Finn’s face was a challenge, and that was what decided it. The shame of backing away from a dare was worse than the thought of leaving without growing his dick, and both of them dwarfed whatever fear had arrived with the manacles, so he tightened his jaw and leaned down to press his lips to Dean’s mouth. 

He turned over to do the same to Roman, but was caught by one of Roman’s huge hands at the back of his head. “That was not a kiss. This is a kiss.” Roman held him in place and truly kissed him. It was wet and filthy. When the fairy finally let him go Seth was surprised to find he was resting one of his hands on Roman’s chest with the other wrapped around his bicep, clinging like he was afraid Roman would leave. The fairy’s face looked softer now, or maybe Seth was projecting, he couldn’t tell. “That was a kiss.” 

Finn cleared his throat, then once Seth looked over cocked his finger. He looked somehow sharper than the other two, but Seth awkwardly leaned over the table to press their mouths together. 

“How do the chains come into play?” Seth asked. He was starting to get used to Finn smirking, because this time his stomach didn’t drop out. 

“It’s cold iron, it affects fairy magic. It makes it harder to cast on you, but means that anything that does take will last longer.” Finn made a gesture with a finger that was nearly sharp enough to be a talon. “Take all your clothes off sweet thing.” 

“Why?” 

“Why, oh you dear little thing. We’re going to baptise you with so much jizz that you‘ll be more come than man. You need to be absolutely dripping for the magic to work.” 

“I thought...” 

“What, that you’d drink a magic potion and your cock would grow like Pinocchio? No, this isn’t a cheap illusion little one, this is magic.” 

There was a moment of stillness, a few seconds where the noise of the rowdies at the bar faded into the background. Seth had the feeling that now was really the last time he could back out. He looked at each man, really looked, and realised that at some point they had dropped their glamours. 

Roman had looked big when Seth had first noticed him at the bar, but now he was enormous, and what he had first thought to be tattoos were actually something else. The light glinted off it like crystal, but it moved like flesh. Dean hadn’t changed as dramatically, but now his eyes were animal’s eyes, his nose was flatter and wider, and in his open mouth Seth could see that his tongue was longer than it had any right to be. Finn looked closest to the fairies from movies. His skin was inhumanly pale, and the pointy ends of his ears were visible against silky hair that didn’t quite reflect light properly. His lips that had been so beautiful when he first introduced himself now framed a mouth full of sharp teeth. 

They should have made him nervous, seeing fairies in their true visage, but Seth just felt himself relax. They were trusting him, believing that he could handle the truth, and in their own way they had been telling him the truth the whole night. 

“Okay,” Seth said. “I trust you.” That clearly surprised all of them, though Finn did the best at hiding it. 

“Clothes off then.” It was still hard, even with the realization that for some crazy reason he trusted three men that he really shouldn’t. Now the sensation of being in public, the sounds of the bar and the feeling of eyes on his back made him feel overwhelmingly vulnerable, but he took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head. Roman put a massive hand on the small of his back, and it helped, made him feel protected. Even though they had seen his dick it still felt surprisingly difficult to shed his pants, but he had come far enough that Seth forced himself to kick the jeans that were at his knees all the way off, then shimmy out of the boxer briefs he’d put on that morning. He was left shivering with a pile of clothes in his arms. 

“I’ll take those,” Finn said, then even the merger shelter the clothes provided was gone when they lifted out of his arms and floated over to the bench on the far side, folding themselves as they went. Seth didn’t know what to do with his hands, eventually clasping them in front of him. 

“Oh sweet dear, there’s no need to be shy. By the end of this we will know every inch of your body anyways.” 

It was again a matter of force of will that pushed Seth to move his hands to his side. Everything felt like that, like he was breaking every restraint he’d ever had. 

Dean reached for the cold iron manacles and stood while Roman let his huge hand drop off of his back, and for the first time tonight Seth felt the faint spark of arousal. Dean’s breath on the back of his neck made the chill of being naked fade. “I’m going to put the cuffs on now, but if it feels like it’s too much you gotta say. Okay? It’s important that you know that,” Dean whispered, his low voice making the last of Seth’s uneasiness fade. 

Seth nodded, then there was a cold weight at his wrists and, defying physics, somehow at his ankles at the same time. His hands were kept behind his back but he still had enough movement that he could pull an arm to his side and see the cuff. It was thick and wide, almost three inches if he were guessing, but plain, with a short chain of chunky links that connected it to the other side. He couldn’t see a join to show where it opened and closed. It didn’t look like something very fairyish, but then again Seth’s only contact with fae was through movies or tonight, so he didn’t know what was normal. 

“What next?” He asked, though his voice didn’t have the strength he tried to project. 

“Well next I think we’ll give Roman a turn with ya. Big man was telling me a few days ago of something that he’d always wanted to try.” 

The benches around the booth were set into the walls, with no way they could be moved, but when Roman put his hands on the edge of the table and shoved there were only some cracking noises before it slid to where Dean had been sitting. 

“On my lap,” Roman ordered. Seth moved as instructed, facing Roman’s chest with a leg on either side of his lap, and Dean stepped closer so that Seth had fairies on three sides. A hazy question at the back of his brain wondered if Dean was standing where he stood so there would be a body partially blocking off the rest of the bar. The thought warmed Seth. 

Then the heat came from somewhere else when Roman’s big hands slid down his back, briefly palmed his ass, before continuing down to slide under Seth’s legs. With almost no discernible effort the big man lifted him to move him closer, then Seth could feel those hands migrate to his back again. 

The feeling of fabric rubbing against his exposed backside was intense, enough that he wanted to... Seth stopped himself, taking a deep breath. 

“What do I need to do? You know, to make this thing work?” 

Finn made a strange noise in the back of his throat that Seth didn’t know how to interrupt, and by the time he looked over there was nothing on the fairy’s face that would give any clue of what he had been thinking. Finn just gave him a small, but surprisingly genuine smile, then reached over to run his fingers through Seth’s already messy hair. 

“It’s clever of you to ask. In some courts they wouldn’t tell you, just let you make a mistake and never try again. But for now dear, you don’t need to worry. Your part comes at the end, and you have my word that I’ll let you know when you need to act. Just relax into our care, and let us enjoy your body.” 

Now that he had permission Seth started to rock forward against the obvious bulge in Roman’s pants. It was clear the other fairy hadn’t expected such a proactive response by the way he sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes bulged. Finn and Dean giggled again, and it was so nice that for the first time they weren’t laughing at him that Seth felt a smile coming over his face too. 

Then Roman got his feet back under him and grabbed his hips to grind Seth down on his lap and his smile melted to let a moan out. Roman seemed to like his moaning, he quirked a smile whenever Seth couldn’t stifle one. 

“Come on Roman, let yourself go,” Dean ordered. The encouragement must have been something he needed, because Roman nearly tore his own shirt pulling it off. 

Seth felt the hands under his legs again, and the big fairy moved him from his lap to the table with startling ease, so he could fight his own pants down his thighs. It was almost comical, the way he got tangled in the fabric. 

Seth couldn’t laugh though. He could barely breathe. Finn had put his hand on Seth’s knee and pulled it away from his body. He felt so exposed, more than when he’d first taken his clothes off in front of the whole bar. 

But for some reason Finn wasn’t looking at where he’d exposed Seth. He was looking intently at his face, the slightest confusion visible only because Seth watched him so closely. 

Then Roman was back, mouthing along his hip bone, sucking his dick for what Seth could only call ‘not long enough’, before moving him off the table. Until now Seth couldn’t have told you how hot being manhandled by someone who made you feel small was, he was tall and broad enough that he’d never had a partner who could do that before. But it was, and Roman cradling him in his lap was one of the highlights of his week. 

“How long do you think you can last?” Roman asked, easily wrapping a hand around both of their dicks. 

“Are you kidding? If I last the next thirty seconds I’m calling that a win.” 

If it weren’t so dark Seth would say Roman blushed. His other big hand dropped down off Seth’s hip, and in one move Roman carefully lined their dicks up touching tips and drew his own foreskin over Seth’s cock. A second stretched out improbably long, blood pounding in his ears, before Seth felt a hot rush and watched Roman come around him. He was halfway through his own ejaculation before he realized he was coming too.

oo00oo 

It took a few long moments for Seth to get his breath back, and when he came back to his senses one of his cheeks was mashed up against Roman’s chest, an arm wrapped around the big man’s neck to keep him anchored. There was a gentle hand stroking through his hair, but Seth didn’t think that was Roman, because he could feel both hands on his lower back keeping him from sliding bonelessly off his lap. The fingers on his left hand were absentmindedly tracing across the bicep that Seth knew should have the tattoo, but he couldn’t feel any change in texture to indicate a pattern. 

Seth froze, then opened his eyes to confirm, yes one of his arms was behind Roman’s neck and one was in front of his body. The thick cold iron cuffs were still in place around his wrists, as imposing as ever, but the chain that had connected them was gone, without any sign it had ever been there. 

“Shhh, don’t worry dear,” Finn offered softly. “The cuffs have a tendency to do what they want, and right now they don’t feel the need to have a chain. It doesn’t affect my magic.” 

Seth set aside that apparently the manacles had enough sentience to want things, today was weird enough to make that unremarkable, and let himself relax into Roman’s arms. The big man seemed as wiped out as he was. 

He didn’t want to ruin the buzz he had going, but Seth made himself turn his face to the other side, look past where Dean was standing, and out at the rest of the bar. 

Instead of the audience he was expecting, activity continued to bustle on without acknowledging what was going on a few feet away. The purple haired pixie from earlier had left her spot at the bar and was thoroughly trouncing her competition at the dart board. At the nearest table an old timer shook a pint of something in his companion’s face, clearly in the middle of an argument that had been going on for years. The clamour that he’d noticed when he’d first come in hadn’t abated at all, not even at how loud they’d been. 

A finger on his chin drew Seth’s attention away from the room and back to where Finn was sitting. 

“But how...” Seth started. 

“I didn’t feel like an audience,” Finn offered, “So I put up a glamour. If you wanted someone’s attention you could get it, but you’d have to really want it.” 

With that question answered Seth went back to examining the not tattoo on Roman’s arm. When he touched it he could feel that it was slightly colder than the rest of the fairy, but he couldn’t tell where skin ended and marks began with just his fingers. Roman obviously liked it so he put his mouth to work sucking and licking across the pattern. 

“What a clever boy,” Finn praised, using his grip on Seth’s hair to draw him off Roman’s bicep. “You’re going to get our Ro hard again in no time. But first I think it’s time for someone else to get a turn. Let poor Dean have a go.” 

Sometime in the last fifteen minutes Dean had taken off a layer of fabric and was down to his undershirt, and as soon as Seth’s attention was on him that hit the floor too. A smattering of light brown hair lead to a thicker trail that pointed tantalizingly down into his ratty jeans. Without a reason not to Seth reached out and ran his fingers through the fuzz. 

Dean smirked and covered his hand with one of his own, pushing it further down so Seth could feel how hard he was through the denim. “Got something for you,” he said with a playful leer. 

“What do you want?” 

“Want your thighs.” 

Dean guided him to fold over the table, his cheek resting against the wood. There was a puff of smoke and cinnamon again, and a strange metal tin dropped between Seth and Finn. Dean thumbed the top off with one hand and dipped his fingers in. From the angle he was at he couldn’t see what was in it, but when Dean reached back between his legs there was something warm and slick smeared between his thighs. 

It was too soon to get hard again, but Seth still appreciated the attention paid to his balls, firm enough that he could feel it but not so hard that he would get over sensitive, before pulling his legs together. 

Dean was big, not as big as Roman, but enough that feeling him rutt between his thighs was more than distracting. Time was a foreign concept, nothing but now mattered, nothing but the feeling of Dean’s cock prodding his balls on every thrust. In very short order Seth wished he was actually being fucked instead of just the mimicry, the sensitivity that came from his earlier orgasm be damned.

“Seth,” Finn said, bringing his attention away from cataloging the sensations running through his body. “Can you look at me Seth?” 

It was easier to rest his head on the side, but something about Finn made him want to cooperate. He tensed his arms and arched his back enough that he could look at the man in front of him. 

Finn was still fully dressed, but even in the limited light Seth could see the flush in his cheeks. “Are you alright?” 

He wanted to smile, to assure the fairy that he’d never been better, but Dean changed the pace and angle he was working at and Seth couldn’t do anything but reach for Finn to anchor himself. Finn caught his hand with incredible strength and braced against the force pounding behind him. 

From his new position it was impossible to miss the change to his manacles. There was a glowing gold filigree pattern shot though the cold iron that was so delicate if it hadn’t been so dim he might have missed it. 

Dean made a darkly animal noise that if he hadn’t been watching Finn would have made Seth check that he was okay, then a hot splash of come between his legs answered the question. He collapsed against Seth’s back with a grunt. 

Seth was hard enough to wish that he’d held off for a few minutes longer so that he could join him, but the annoyance faded when Dean reached to twine his fingers though the hand Finn wasn’t holding. It was a sweetness he hadn’t been expecting.

oo00oo 

When he’d been moved again, this time to sprawl on his back with legs pointed to the side of the booth Finn still hadn’t left, Roman took over holding his empty hand.

The big man brushed his lips over Seth’s knuckles, his eyes warm and intense, then set about sucking a couple of his fingers. “You good?” he asked around the digits.

Seth wanted to answer, but he was too busy recovering from the fireworks flashing behind his eyes. Finn had greased up his fingers and had moved on from massaging across his pucker to sliding one in. Seth felt out of control, desperate in a way that felt unfamiliar. He wanted something inside him, something to stretch and fill him, and a single finger wasn’t enough but it was a good start.

When the feeling subsided to the point he could split his attention Seth looked back at Roman. He was frowning a little, a crease forming between his brows, and holding his hand with an intensity that matched Seth’s own grip.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Seth assured him. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve,” Seth’s mouth snapped shut when Finn put pressure against his prostate and started rubbing.

“If you want to come now you can,” Finn said, annoyingly composed while he was making Seth fall apart. “Or you can wait until I fuck you. I don’t care either way.”

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to have much say in the matter.”

Finn pushed harder and his smirk was entirely playful. “You might not have a say, but I do.” He closed his eyes for a heartbeat, then Seth felt pressure of a cocking snap around his balls and the base of his dick. Despite the sensation he could see that there was nothing there. The smoky smell from earlier made Seth look at Dean, but it didn’t look like he’d done anything. 

“That’s right,” Finn said, putting his hand of the back of Seth’s neck to pull him in closer. “Just relax dear.”

oo00oo

Seth felt so blissed out it was like he wasn’t a part of his body anymore. Everything felt good, to the point where he couldn’t identify where the pleasure was coming from. He was pretty sure there was a hand on his hip and one gently rubbing come into his balls, but he wasn’t sure if both hands belonged to the same fairy. 

There was a soft brush against his cheek, so Seth let his head roll towards it and opened his eyes. Dean’s cock bobbed infront of his face, and without thinking he let his mouth fall open to take it between his lips. 

“It’s okay,” Dean choked out. “This is probably the last one.” 

With a prick in his mouth Seth couldn’t say that he didn’t mind, that it could take as long as it needed to and he would be happy. He tried to put it on his face instead, keeping eye contact while he suckled. 

With almost no warning Dean put his hand on the back of his head and pushed forward until Seth’s nose was crushed against pubic bone, then he was snarling and Seth got another mouthful of come. It was too much, watching the fairy, so he let his eyes fall closed and just savoured the sensation. 

He stayed like that, floating in bliss, aware of the sounds of the room around him but not a part of it, for who knows how long. There were always hands, stroking his wrists and fingers, running up and down his torso, ghosting over his cheeks, even tracing the scar on his collar bone. Seth didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes, certain someone would tell him when he was needed. 

Then there was a faint movement of air, and a hand pushing his hair back from his face. 

“Dear, it’s time for your part,” Finn whispered from somewhere close. 

Seth made himself open his eyes, the dim light still being too much, leaving him blinking until his eyes adjusted. Finn was right above him, close enough that Seth could feel his breath across his face, the piercing blue of his eyes all Seth could focus on. 

“What do you need?” he whispered. 

Finn brushed the softest kiss across his mouth. “Give me your full, true name. Anything you have ever felt was a part of you.” There was another kiss, like the fairy was giving him time to get his answer right. 

“Seth Tyler Rollins.” 

Someone slid his arm away from his body, while someone else carefully rotated his other hand over. Then there was the sensation of two sets of lips kissing the inside of his of his wrists. 

“Seth Tyler Rollins do you trust your body to my care?” 

He tried to nod, only for Finn to grin softly and say, “Words dear one.” 

The answer stalled on his tongue. Seth closed his eyes, and relaxed the last of his restraint. He wondered for a moment if he was supposed to feel this open, if answering this question was supposed to leave him feeling this light, and for one odd moment Seth thought of his grandmother again. He didn’t dwell on the strangeness of thinking of her so often in one night, just let one word float past his lips. 

“Yes.” 

Whoever was on his right side, Seth had no idea who, stopped kissing to move his hand between his legs, and with a feather light touch he drifted his fingers over his now sizeable package. 

“Very good dear one, that’s enough. We’ll see you next new moon.” 

There was half a second of confusion, then sleep was impossible to avoid. 

When Seth drifted awake the next morning it was in the familiar sheets of his own bed.


End file.
